


Bright pink hair, dirty blue shoes

by your_new_boyfriend



Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Romance, M/M, NBLM, NbLW, Other, Synesthesia, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, autistic author, autistic main character, coversion camp (DW it’s not brought into great details), mlm, non binary character, trans author, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_new_boyfriend/pseuds/your_new_boyfriend
Summary: Caspian Evans isn't having a great day. He's being sent to conversion therapy and he's been *this close* to having a meltdown all day.Caspian's Bi, trans, and autistic, and his parents aren't all that supportive of the formers.But maybe this conversation camp isn't just a conversation camp, and maybe things won't turn out so horribly for Caspian this summer.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Bright pink hair, dirty blue shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya dudes! Some tws for this chapter 
> 
> Conversion Camp tw   
> Non verbal cw   
> Mentions of unaccepting parents   
> And some self deprecating thoughts 
> 
> As always enjoy this chapter and tell me if I should add any warnings!

Caspian's heart fell with dread as the bus turned its final corner. The small gate came into view and he could feel the tension in the air like static electricity, standing his arm hairs on end and frizzing his hair up. 

He prepared for what was going to happen once he got off the bus. He would have to check in of course, then he would go to his housing, which would be fine, if Caspian wasn't trans, (and this wasn't fucking conversion therapy). 

So he'd be roomed with girls, that wouldn't be so bad right? Most of his friends were girls, and he was super comfortable with the female gender. 

Caspian sighed. He didn't know what he was trying to tell himself. It was all bullshit. Of course it was going to be awful, Caspian was bi, autistic, and fucking trans. He was going to fucking die. 

He felt a touch on his shoulder and jumped. 

"Whoa dude, you alright?" A voice sliced through the haze. Caspian looked up and found a girl there, about five foot eleven, with dark brown hair and the most wonderful eyes Cas had ever seen. 

"Are you going to answer me orrrr?" She asked again, smiling slightly. 

Cas fumbled in his back pack pocket and quickly ound what he was looking for. He showed it to the girl and she nodded. 

It was a palm sized card that read, Hi I am a semi verbal autistic! If I handed you this card, chances are something in my environment made me non-verbal. If you know ASL (American sign language) we can talk that way, but if not you'll have to wait until I can talk again! Thank you! on both sides. 

"Alright then dude, lets go, the bus driver is waiting for us. I'm Lenn by the way, and I'm here cus I'm gay." 

Caspian nodded, grabbed his bag and walked off the bus next to Lenn. 

After walking for a few moments along a path it took them to a large cabin that looked like a club house of sorts. There was a woman on the deck sitting at a collapsible white table, holding a clipboard. 

Lenn walked up to the woman and they talked for a few moments before Lenn sighed with relief and walked to another counselor. 

"Your last name is Rossen, correct?" She asked, looking (or at least trying to) him in the eyes. 

Caspian nods, swallows and tries to speak again. "Y-yes that would be me." 

"Excellent. It says on your file that you're a semi-verbal autistic so if ever have trouble speaking just uh let someone know." She say before taking a small breath and continuing. "Your file also says that you identify as a bu sexual trans man so which gender would you feel more comfortable with? You can stay with the males, the females, or the non-binary kids." 

"Sorry ma'am, what's going on? I thought this was conversion camp?" 

"This camp is sold and marketed as a conversion camp, we are actually a camp for LGBT+ kids whose parents are on the less accepting side. 

"We let kids pick which gender dorms they stay in so that the trans kids have more of a free choice as to where they stay. 

"We also have free stores where kids can take clothing that make them feel more themselves, trans kids can get binders or Tucker's and will be taught how to use them properly, you can get shirts with your pronouns on them or a pride flag, or even just some clothes that make you feel good! And the best part is, we'll give you some tips on how to hide them when you go back home. 

"Now would you like to be showed to your dorm?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked the story? 
> 
> Idk if I’m going to continue this, I just saw a post on tumblr and figured I’d give writing this a shot


End file.
